Inspiración & experimentación
by xx Hatsu Yume xx
Summary: todos sufrimos de falta de inspiración. ¿Cómo escribir de algo que no conocemos? Tal vez solo experimentándolo Luna X Cho ONESHOT


**Título:** Inspiración & experimentación

**Summary**: todos sufrimos de falta de inspiración. ¿Cómo escribir de algo que no conocemos? Tal vez solo experimentándolo (Luna X Cho) ONESHOT

**Disclaimer**: propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**Nota**. Inspirado en un momento de realidad. A veces la falta de inspiración da lucidez. Los pensamientos entre comillas ("")

* * *

**Inspiración & experimentación**

El paisaje pasaba monótonamente. Los árboles y los arbustos, volvían una y otra vez. Solo interrumpidos por un ocasional puente. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Aun no estaba segura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no tenía importancia, aun faltaba mucho tiempo de viaje.

Apartó su vista de la ventana. Aburrida por la larga travesía…y del tenso silencio. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo frente a una persona sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Pero ella tenía la culpa, auque…el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente ¿Cuándo llegarían a Hogwarts?

Volvió sus ojos a la ventana, intentando rememorar los hechos perdiéndose en el mar de sus recuerdos.

(Flash back)

* * *

Un fuerte pitido destacaba entre el barullo de la estación. Todos corrían precipitadamente hacia las entradas. El tren comenzaba a avanzar, alcanzando cada vez más velocidad, las personas se hacían más pequeñas y sus voces casi ya no se podían oír.

Volvió a la realidad. Estaba parada en medio del pasillo, interrumpiendo el paso de varios tímidos niños de primer año, otra vez se había quedado en sus pensamientos, en algún lugar de la estación, viendo al tren alejarse.

Miró fríamente a los pequeños niños, le costaba creer que alguna vez había sido como ellos, cuando no tenía preocupaciones, cuando aun no tenía una imagen que arrastrar consigo.

Continuó caminando, sin rumbo fijo. Algunos la saludaban desde sus vagones invitándola a entrar, ella como siempre sonreía fingidamente, y continuaba su marcha. Ella siempre tan popular pero también tristemente sola.

Uno de esos tantos vagones estaba ocupado por los que creyó sus amigos. Ellos también eran unos hipócritas como ella, que fingían ser sus amigos. Es cierto, habían pasado buenos ratos juntos en Hogwarts, incluso compartido secretos. Rió para si, saber quien es el chico que a una le gusta…eso no es amistad. Aun recordaba cuando les pidió que la acompañasen a la ED, en ese momento comenzó a darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba, todas la decepcionaron, excepto Marieta. No creía nada de lo que decían sobre ella y la defendió de todas las acusaciones, incluso cuando traicionó a la ED. Pero ¿Qué había hecho Marieta por ella? Nada, al igual que las demás solo buscaba popularidad, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba, de los murmullos que existían, de la falsa amistad que tenía.

Y ellos seguían sonriendo hipócritamente, riéndose de lo ingenua que era. "idiotas", pensé antes de seguir caminando sin prestar atención a sus llamados. Tuve suerte de evadir a la señora del carrito de dulces, que apareció repentinamente en mi camino, detenida en un vagón no muy lejano. "disculpe" dije levemente, antes de ver una cicatriz en una desordenada cabeza. "Harry" debía odiarme, no lo culpo, realmente no estaba segura si lo quería. Ahora veía su vida tan diferente. Pero sabía que por lo menos lo había querido un poco…pero solo con amigos. ¿Alguna vez había querido a alguien? Cedric, Harry…ninguno conocía a la chica debajo de la máscara. ¿Qué pensaría Harry? que era débil, que solo estuvo con él por que era famoso, y que Cedric no le importaba. No fue su idea estar con ellos…solo por que decían que harían una bonita pareja.

- ¿quieres algo, jovencita?- Salio a la superficie. La señora del carrito la mira preocupada, sobre todo por que no la deja avanzar. No es la única. Ese chico Weasley parece haber visto un fantasma. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su marcha cada vez más rápido. No había ni un solo vagón libre. Se comenzaba a desesperar, muy pronto terminaría el pasillo. Decidió hacer algo. Abriría un vagón al azar…y pediría poder quedarse ahí…no le importaba estar con algún Hufflepuff solo quería por una vez estar en silencio. Cerró los ojos, eso lo hacía más interesante. Sintió una perilla y jaló de ella.

- disculpa… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? No encuentro ningún vagón libre- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. Al no encontrar respuesta los abrió. Una chica rubia totalmente despeinada, con el último número del Quibber y de unos grandes ojos grises que la miraban divertida, era la única ocupante de ese vagón. Pensó salir de ahí, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- si tu quieres puedes quedarte- le dijo imprevistamente. Sus ojos soñadores la miraban con curiosidad.

No tenía otra opción. Tomó asiento frente a ella. Aunque nunca le había hablado sabía quien era, tal vez la segunda más popular de Ravenclaw pero no por eso la más querida: Luna Lovegood, 5to año. Por los comentarios se podía imaginar que era una persona que había perdido el juicio. Le tenía un poco de miedo. Pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. leía su revista tranquilamente. Tendría por fin ese tiempo libre que tanto deseaba…sin hablar con nadie…y para por fin despejar su mente.

(Fin del flash back)

* * *

Despejar su mente…rió para sí. No había podido concentrarse en nada desde que estaba ahí, tal vez por que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie o por que tenía a la chica más extraña de Hogwarts frente a ella.

¿Se había quedado dormida? Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo. Se sentía adormecida, semiconsciente. Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Terminó de despertar al ver unos ojos grises viéndola desde tan cerca.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó retrocediendo en su asiento. Estaba nerviosa, un leve rubor se dibujo en su rostro.

- escribiendo - respondió simplemente volviendo a su sitio. Efectivamente. Tenía un pergamino y una pluma. Le extraño su tranquilidad, parecía tan ingenua y natural.

- siento haberte despertado- comentó Luna sonriendo con tristeza.

- no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando.- dijo con alivio. Volviendo a su estado natural de calma. Miró inconscientemente a la ventana, buscando una salida, pero solo encontró el mismo aburrido paisaje, no tenía elección.

Al girar encontró los mismos ojos mirándola curiosamente. Sonrió. Luna no parecía ser aquella lunática a la que le escondían sus cosas y fastidiaban. Ella solo era un poco diferente a los demás.

- tienes unos lindos ojos negros- dijo después de unos segundos.

- gracias- musitó sorprendida. "tu también tienes unos lindos ojos" pensó inconscientemente.

- Son perfectos…- comentó Luna, mientras garabateaba en su pergamino. Cho tenía la impresión que era un objeto de estudio.

- Perfectos… ¿para que?- preguntó intentando vislumbrar algunas letras.

- Para mi historia - dijo desinteresadamente, poniéndose la pluma detrás de la oreja, mirando el paisaje pensativa.

- Tu historia…-repitió Cho no muy convencida. Una gran curiosidad la invadió. ¿Qué historias escribiría alguien como Luna?

Me gusta escribir historias en mi tiempo libre- comentó Luna alegremente- auque nadie las ha leído- dijo con voz triste y distante.

- yo… podría leerlas – susurró Cho. Sabía lo que era no ser escuchada por nadie. Ser la más popular de Ravenclaw significaba prestar atención a todos, y resolver sus problemas. ¿Pero quien la ayudaba a ella? Esa chica Lovegood…parecía decir las cosas sin que la hicieran sufrir (cosa que ella le extrañaba)… solo necesitaba ser escuchada.

- Tu…- dijo Luna con ojos sorprendidos- ¡claro!- exclamó alegremente.

No tenía nada que perder. Distraerse un poco leyendo historias…había cosas peores. Tomó asiento al lado de Luna, mientras ella sacaba un pergamino de su mochila. La pequeña Ravenclaw la miraba impaciente mientras leía. Cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Cuanto más leía, más se sentía identificada con la protagonista. La historia transcurría en la edad media. Donde una chica llegaba a un reino lejano, y todos, creyendo que era princesa del reino vecino, la trataban bien, ella pensando que todos la amarían por como era. Dijo la verdad. Todos en el reino la quisieron dar muerte, por usurpadora. Pero el hijo del rey la ayudo, ya que él si la amaba por quien era.

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Luna impaciente y temerosa.-

- realmente escribes muy bien- murmuró Cho- la narración, la historia…es muy real.

- ¿real?-

- si. La protagonista… ¿Quién es?- cuestionó la Ravenclaw. Esa historia… era una metáfora de su vida. Pero ella aún no encontraba a ese príncipe azul que la quisiera como era. Harry, Cedric… ellos eran parte de ese reino que aun creía que era una princesa.

- La que alguna vez pude, pero no quise ser. – respondió Luna con una mirada distante-

Loca… ¿Luna Lovegood? Quizás. Pero había tenido la valentía de enfrentar al mundo y mostrarles quien realmente era. Algo que ella no había podido hacer. Si, Luna estaba sola. Pero no había sido traicionada, engañada, juzgada y tan desdichada como ella.

- esa chica…se parece mucho a mí- pensó en vos alta. "¿Qué pensaría Luna? Que podría saber alguien como Cho de la soledad…que podría saber esa chica popular lo que ella sentía. No la reprochaba, todos la juzgaban…por alguien que creía que era."

- puede ser…– dijo Luna volviendo la vista hacia ella- tienen los mismos ojos…-concluyó con una sonrisa

- No la juzgaba como los demás. ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser la oveja negra de Ravenclaw?

- ¿sabes lo que le falta a tu historia?- preguntó después de unos segundos, intentando dibujar una pálida sonrisa aunque algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Luna que había estado ausente con una mirada perdida, despertó y viéndola con un reflejo extraño en los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

- un final…de cuento de hadas – dijo Cho observando el pergamino. Un final donde ella se transformara en princesa y viviera feliz hasta el final de los tiempos.

- pero no se como escribirlo- comentó Luna tristemente.

- Pero tú escribes muy bien - contradijo Cho extrañada.

En los finales de cuentos de hadas, siempre el príncipe besa a la protagonista- explicó la Ravenclaw.- yo no puedo escribir de algo que no he experimentado.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Cho pensativa. No le sorprendía que Luna no hubiera besado a nadie, con la imagen de lunática que tenía…"ellos se lo perdían".

- Por eso no tengo inspiración para escribir el final- dijo Luna observando el segundo pergamino inconcluso.

- Un beso…no es algo tan especial – comenzó a decir la Ravenclaw- es simplemente…juntar tus labios y…no puedo explicarlo - dijo rindiéndose Cho. Escribir como era un beso sin haberlo recibido, debía ser algo imposible.

- describir un sentimiento es muy difícil…pero imposible si no lo has experimentado -explicó Luna, mirando insistente el pergamino- supongo que…esta historia estará pendiente durante un tiempo.

- ¿aun no quieres recibir un beso?- preguntó atrevidamente Cho.

- Solo de alguien que me quiera por quien soy no como creen que soy.- sentenció Luna distraídamente.

- Solo eso…- susurró Cho, esa chica no la dejaba de sorprender, tan simple e ingenua…eso le gustaba.

- Y que tenga unos hermosos ojos – dijo Luna volviendo la vista hacia ella.

_Alguien que me quiera por quien realmente soy…_

"quizás…no sea un príncipe azul" y…esa era la única forma de saberlo. No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. Solo tenía que aproximarse un poco a ella.

Puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus mejillas, atrayéndola hacia sí. Se sentía torpe…como si fuera la primera vez. La besó con ternura, rozando sus labios lentamente, mientras acariciaba su desordenada cabellera, disfrutando del dulce sabor de esos labios. Giró un poco la cabeza, para profundizar el beso…le gustaban esos labios puros, inexpertos…eran especiales.

Se separaron lentamente. Podía ver esos ojos grises mirándola confusos desde tan cerca. Sintió angustia, tal vez no debía haberlo hecho.

- gracias – murmuró Luna después de unos segundos, dibujando una sonrisa- gracias a ti, puedo terminar mi historia –

Cho sonrió aliviada, no se había equivocado, esa chica era especial…por lo menos lo era para ella.

- nunca cambies Luna – dijo acariciando su desordenada cabellera rubia- me gustas tal como eres.

Volvieron a besarse con ternura y anhelo, cada vez profundizando más el beso y las caricias.

Ambas habían encontrado en la otra lo que necesitaban. Pero solo había una forma de saberlo: experimentándolo.

* * *


End file.
